


Pretty in Pink

by PrettySami



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Aprons, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Panties, Rimming, Romance, Sex, Smut, teddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettySami/pseuds/PrettySami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>How the hell did women even wear these things? Every time he moved they went up his butt or his balls slipped out. Ok, women didn't have balls. But still!</i>
</p><p>Daryl gives Andrea a little more attention than Glenn would like.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://fuckyeahdarlenn.tumblr.com/post/60126893795/a-little-apron-glenn-since-no-one-seems">Now with more companion art! Check it out!</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty in Pink

Glenn couldn't believe what he was seeing. No. No, he had to be imagining it. Because there was just no way Daryl was checking out Andrea. _Andrea_. The bitch who _shot_ him just outside a week ago. What in the actual fuck?! Granted, Daryl had healed up just fine and wasn't too upset about the accident. But Glenn was (he and Andrea were _still_ not on speaking terms). 

But sure enough, as soon as she bent over to pick up her dropped whatever, Shane's open glance was followed by Daryl's more discreet one.

The Korean had never considered himself the jealous type. And the ladies of the group seemed to respect the pair's relationship thus far. Then again, it wasn't like she'd wagged her ass at the redneck. She'd simply bent to pick up what had fallen. Indeed, she was halfway to the house by now. Hadn't even looked back to make sure she got all of whatever it was.

Daryl had gone back to cleaning his crossbow but Shane stared wistfully after her. Glenn went to go and swap places with Dale and keep watch. (And by 'keep watch' he meant mull the situation over.) 

* * *

His turn at watch passed uneventfully on the outside. However, internally, Glenn was dealing with some kind of struggle. He'd stewed and dwelled on the subject of Daryl ogling Andrea's flat, unattractive ass so long it lead him to other thoughts, like: what was wrong with his behind? Surely it was better than hers! Pert and round (Daryl'd said so himself!) Followed by the inevitable: Maybe I'm not enough for him. Maybe he misses women. Their bodies...

Glenn slumped in his chair at dinner and ate very little. Daryl wrinkled his brow a little when he saw the carrots and venison (he had so painstakingly shot earlier that week) being pushed around the kid's plate.

“S'wrong with you?” Daryl said and bit into his meat. This was the closest Glenn would ever get to a 'Are you ok?' “Ya, sick 'er somthin'?”

“Hm?” said Glenn, jerked from his reprieve. “Ah, no no. I'm really hungry!” He smiled and shoveled the food into his mouth without really tasting it. “I was just thinking,” he continued around a mouthful of carrots. “We're almost out of some stuff, maybe Maggie and I should do a run tomorrow.” It wasn't really a question so he wasn't offended when Daryl didn't answer (he only grunted as he continued to eat). Maggie, however, made a sound of assent after taking a sip of milk.

Glenn had formed a plan and he turned it over and over in his head as he and Daryl prepped for bed. 

If it was a girl Daryl wanted, then it was a girl he'd get.

* * *

Glenn and Maggie left early the next morning in companionable silence. The two got on well and it was nice to have someone his age to talk to or even just be around. That being said, Maggie didn't question it when the young man went off on his own in the somewhat destroyed Wal-mart. But instead of making his way to the contraceptives like normal, he wandered over to the ladies section. He ran his fingers over the smooth material of summer dresses, tunic shirts, and the satiny material of panties. It was all very...intimidating. Just what the hell were women thinking having this many options in a single garment?

He had no idea where to start. He considered for a moment, seeking out Maggie, but no. This had to be between him and Daryl (and God only knows how he'd react to this escapade). 

Ok. Maybe he just needed to start slower. Across the aisle he spotted cookware and next to the spill of pots and pans he saw a very frilly, pink, and cream colored apron. Given the amount of lace and bows, it was still a somewhat simple affair with it's large tie-up in the back and it's rounded bib. Time was of the essence so he shoved it in his backpack and navigated his way to Maggie who was filling her bag with miscellaneous girl-products.

They made their way back and chatted animatedly about nothing in particular the whole way.

* * *

Later that night when Daryl had gone down the hall to relieve himself, Glenn tugged the apron out of it's hiding place under the bed and stared at it. Was he really about to do this? It wasn't like he and Daryl were lacking in the bedroom department (anyone they happened to be sharing a wall with could attest to that). Still...the way he'd looked at Andrea... 

Without another thought, he furrowed his brow and slipped into the apron. A few yanks and a quick glance in the mirror told him he'd put it on right. He stood and took a moment to really look at himself. He felt ridiculous. He removed his hat, jeans, and shirt. He blushed furiously at his determined reflection once more and brushed his bangs into his face before going to sit on the bed and wait, because what the hell else could he do?

The doorknob twisted and Glenn heard Daryl before he saw him. “So what were you so anxious t'get today? Could-” Daryl stopped in his tracks and stood (with the door wide open) and stared at the blushing apron-clad kid. “Wha..?”

“Do you...do you like it?” Glenn tried not to studder as he glared into his lap. “I just thought we could try it.”

Glenn was cut off by the sound of the door slamming. He looked up through his bangs, expecting to see the closed door and nothing more. Assuming Daryl had made a run for it, thusly rejecting the stupid idea being proposed. But there he was, blue eyes wide as his mouth. He took a hesitant step forward then another. “What's this?”

“An apron,” Glenn sassed, still unable to meet Daryl's eye.

The kid felt his body tense as the redneck neared, extending calloused fingers toward the smooth fabric of the apron. He gently lifted a shoulder strap with a finger and rubbed it with his thumb. He did the same with the other strap. 

“I can see that, smart ass. You tryin' to tell me somethin' _Chinadoll_?” Glenn rolled his eyes at the remark but gasped when Daryl suddenly dragged his fingers down squeezing at the younger man's nipples through the material, drawing a moan from his slightly parted lips.

“I guess this means you like it, huh?” Glenn exhaled as Daryl pushed him backwards onto the bed, replying with a grunt and a kiss. 

His rough hands held Glenn at the waist, grabbing and pulling but not removing the apron. He pushed a hand underneath and snorted at what he felt. “What?” Glenn breathed against his lips. 

“Boxers,” Daryl smiled as he tugged them down and got a handful. 

And just that quickly, Glenn knew what to get on the next run.

* * *

Two weeks, four apron-clad romps, and three quickies later Maggie and Glenn were sent on another run. After grabbing what Lori'd sent them there for he made a beeline to the ladies' department where he stared down the selection of panties, thongs and boyshorts. He gulped and selected one of each. There was no way he'd be able to stuff his entire, uh, self into the thong but it was the thought that counted, right? _Right_ , he thought and pushed the frilly things into his bag with a fleeting glance over his shoulder. On his way back to Maggie he came across a dress. It wasn't anything special, just a plain green dress, cinched under the bust, with a simple hem. He grabbed a large and put it in his bag. He stopped once more near the hair bits and bobs and snatched two headbands just before Maggie rounded the corner. He covered for himself by grabbing some shampoo from a nearby shelf. 

* * *

That evening Glenn sat squirming on the edge of the bed in the pink boyshorts and green dress. How the hell did women even wear these things? Every time he moved they went up his butt or his balls slipped out. Ok, women didn't have balls. But still! Why even call these 'boyshorts'? This wasn't anything a boy would wear! 

Also he hadn't been paying attention when he'd snatched up the headbands and was surprised when he saw that one of them (a pink one of course) had a bow on it. 

Well. Ok. 

He brushed his bangs forward like he had the first time and put on the headband. He turned to glance at the mirror and smiled. He didn't look like a girl as far as he was concerned but he did look girly, if that made any sense. The sound of the doorknob jiggling had Glenn smoothing the hem of the dress and blushing. He was having trouble understanding why he was embarrassed but he didn't have time to linger on the thought. Daryl entered and a smile graced his rugged features.

“Well, well,well...” Daryl hummed and whistled appreciatively. “What have we here?”

Glenn tensed, not sure if he meant to compliment or tease. Daryl propped his crossbow on the doorframe (he had watch duty later on that night) and sauntered over, eying the Korean. “Where th' hell did you find a dress, Riceflower? I think you're startin' t' get into this...”

“Says the guy getting ready to fuck the other guy.” Glenn replied with a raised brow. “You like it and you know it.”

Daryl chuckled but didn't confirm or deny these allegations. He did, however, approach Glenn and unzip his fly. “I have t' admit,” he tugged his already swollen cock out with a sigh. “You do look good...”

Glenn was already turned on but still had enough nerve to retort with, “If you tell me I have a pretty mouth I'm outta here.”

Daryl brought a finger under his chin and stroked the younger man's lower lip thoughtfully. “It _is_ kinda pretty...”

And he used his cock to nudge Glenn's pretty lips apart.

* * *

The dress was destroyed inside a week. To be perfectly fair (to Wal-Mart) Daryl had mistreated and man-handled the thing since day one. It went from just pulling it up to fuck Glenn, to damn-near ripping it off him to get at his nipples, his belly, his cock. The panties were all ripped or torn too badly to be recognizable as such, since Glenn had taken to putting them on under his clothes and enticing Daryl with a peek every now and again.

The Korean was positively gleeful at all the attention. And not necessarily the fact that it was on him, it was the fact that it wasn't on Andrea. He'd been nursing an idea since the first adventure in the dress. It was going to seal the deal.

On the next excursion to the abandoned Wal-Mart Glenn didn't even hesitate or pretend he'd come there for anything else. As soon as Maggie rounded a corner he was off to the ladies department and grabbing the laciest panties there. The pair he'd picked up had a matching top type thing (the tag read: teddy). He grabbed the 'teddy' (whatever) and threw it in his bag. He then made his way to the cosmetics. This was it. The moment he'd been plotting ever since that 'pretty mouth' comment. 

Lipstick.

There seemed to be hundreds of brands and straight up millions of colors. What the hell? Didn't women just wear red? And just his luck: when he was deciding between two almost identical shades of red ( _Twilight Apple_ and _Virgin's First Blush_ ) he heard a confused “Glenn?” over his shoulder.

 _Uh-oh,_ He thought. “Uh-oh,” he said.

“Uhm...what are you doing?” Maggie asked and came to stand beside him and sat her bag down. There was really no point in hiding now so he spilled. He told her everything but the reason why he'd started doing this in the first place (fucking Andrea). 

“Ah, tryin' to spice things up in the bedroom?” Maggie said with a wink and a smile. “Well if you want my opinion...?” He gestured for her to proceed. “This one will look nice on you.” she pulled a tube out of the dispenser and held it out to him. Glenn peered at the lid noticing the color was a little closer to pink, not like the brilliant reds he was now replacing.

“Uh...thanks. Look, I know this is probably a given but,” Glenn squared his shoulders. “Let's keep this between us, please?”

“Keep what between us?” Maggie said hefting her bag again. “Let's go.”

He knew he liked her for some reason.

* * *

A week and a half later Glenn stood in front of the mirror of his and Daryl's room wearing the panties and “teddy.” He placed the one remaining headband on his head after brushing his bangs forward like normal.

Haha. “Normal.”

It had taken him this long to pony up the courage to actually put on the teddy-thing. He hadn't even tried the lipstick. Shaking fingers peeled the plastic hygienic seal off the tube and remembering what he'd seen in movies, he twisted the bottom half making the stick of color twirl up. Glenn steeled himself and sighed. He didn't have much time. He'd showered separately from Daryl so he'd have time to dress up. After weeks of these little romps Daryl knew what this meant and was no doubt rushing to scrub himself down and hurry back to the bedroom. 

He lightly dabbed the color in the middle of his bottom lip. There. That wasn't so hard. Just a bit more... Glenn drew the lipstick across his lip, careful not to 'color outside the lines.' When he finished he stood and took in his appearance. Wow. The color definitely made a difference and his burning cheeks made him look like he was wearing blush.

The sound of the bathroom door opening brought him back to reality and he scrambled to his usual place on the edge of the bed.

Daryl opened the door slowly and poked his still not completely dry head in. His mouth formed a perfect 'o' when he laid eyes on his lover. He edged into the room, wearing only his towel and closed the door behind him. He approached slowly like the first time. Seeming to want to observe everything about the little Korean. From the wide blue satin headband on his head to the white and blue of the teddy and the white of the lace panties he was barely able to cram himself into. He was so enamored he dropped his towel to the floor.

“Jeez...” Glenn mumbled avoiding eye contact and feeling his cheeks burn. The redneck stepped closer reached a hand out and lifted Glenn's chin. He looked up then, frowning and felling nervous. “Well?” Daryl leaned down and kissed him in reply. He then stood up and thumbed Glenn's bottom lip gingerly. He stared at the pink stain it left for a moment.

Glenn was close to shouting, 'C'mon what do you think?! Better than a girl, right? Better than Andrea definitely!' when Daryl said, “Why are you doin' this?” 

“Huh?” they locked eyes. “Doing what?”

“This,” Daryl said and gestured. “All of this.”

“I just...I,” Glenn looked down. Dammit he was not going to cry. Nope. Not at all. “I thought it might be fun...thought you might like... uhm...” What was he even saying?

“I like you Glenn.” Daryl said kneeling in front of his dissolving lover. “Don't get me wrong, this is fun, like-- a LOT of fun. But it sorta came out of nowhere.”

Glenn wiped what was definitely _not_ tears on the back of his hand and offered Daryl a watery smile. “I just...I saw you looking at Andrea one day. And I though...you might be happier if you were with a girl.”

Daryl's dirty blonde eyebrows shot towards his hairline at that. “Andrea?” He sounded scandalized. “What when?”

“I dunno,” Glenn's nose was runny now but the tears had stopped. “Just, I've seen you look at her when she bends over and stuff.”

“But her ass is so...” Daryl grimaced.

“Flat! I know!” Glenn nearly shouted. “I guess I just thought you missed girls or something.”

Daryl rubbed the back of his neck and blushed like he always did whenever he was about to say anything remotely romantic. “Look, Chinadoll, I like you And I want you. Even if you're wearin' panties or painted up like a whore--” Glenn chuckled-- “I want _you_. If I was lookin' at he backside it was because I was wondering how she sits.”

Glenn threw his arms around the other man then and kissed him between laughs. “I'm sorry,” he whispered into the damp hair. 

“Mm-hmm,” Daryl said, and mouthed Glenn through the teddy and panties.

“Ah!” Glenn breathed and leaned back to allow for more access. Daryl didn't seem interested in rushing seeing as neither of them had watch duty that night (yay!). So he took his time licking, sucking, and teasing Glenn to full hardness. His flushing erection completely outside of the frilly mess that was the undergarment. “Oh,” Glenn said flopping back. “If you keep that up I'm gonna come...”

Daryl chuckled audibly and went to their side table for the lube. He squeezed a bit onto his fingertip and tugged Glenn's panties away from his puckered hole. He jammed his tongue in causing poor unsuspecting Glenn to arch his back and whine. He smiled at the sound and pulled away replacing his tongue with his slippery finger. He added another shortly after enjoying watching Glenn squirm from his ministrations. The younger man was putting on quite the show; grabbing the blankets, squeezing his own nipples, lifting the hem of his teddy and pawing at his now-dripping cock.

Daryl really could've died right there. But instead he stood and freed his fully hardened self from his jeans. Precome drooling from his tip. He tugged Glenn's ass right to the edge of the bed and leaned over to pepper him with kisses. Glenn reached up to wind his fingers through his hair feeling the older man's cock unintentionally teasing his opening. “Please, Daryl please,”

“You don't have to tell me twice,” Daryl whisperd and pushed thick cock into Glenn's tight, slippery, ass. He moaned aloud at the feeling of Glenn enveloping him and worked himself in and out over and over at a maddeningly slow pace. It was clear to Glenn at that moment that Daryl was going to kill him. He thrust his own hips upward, cock sliding between sweat-slick bellies. The sound that Glenn made was just what Daryl needed to pick up the pace. He snapped his hips into Glenn and leaned down to press their bodies together and whisper a litany of praise into his open mouth. “You're so perfect and wonderful,” -kiss kiss- “love you so much,” -thrust thrust. Glenn cried out as he felt his orgasm tearing though him. Come coating their exposed stomachs and the teddy-thing. Daryl stood up and panted. Looked down at his Glenn and saw what a mess he was; covered in cum, teddy pushed up and out of the way, headband askew, panties pulled aside and full of the redneck's cock. He pulled out suddenly and finished himself out by hand. Squirting all the way up to Glenn's slightly parted lips. He flopped backwards onto the bed to lay on Glenn's right. He groped at the bedclothes till he found Glenn's slightly sweaty hand and he squeezed it. 

Glenn closed his eyes and smiled.


End file.
